


The Exorcist and the Guardian

by Naminewitch



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Hibari and Rin.





	1. Meeting Rin’s family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to my oneshot First s strange friend, I hope you will like it.
> 
> And guys can you help me out? I'm confused about Rin's age. Blue Exorcist wiki says he is 16, but in opening of second season he is 15. 
> 
> Which is more accurate? 
> 
> That's all. Enjoy the chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari meets Rin's family.

"You want me to meet your family, omnivore?" Hibari asked, raising a fine eyebrow at Rin.

"Yep!" Rin nodded a wide, excited smile on his face. "I want you to meet dad and Yukio. Well, and other priests, of course. They want to meet you too! We are friends for a month already, and you haven't come to visit us even once."

This was true. A month passed since Hibari and Rin met in the park, they there sitting now. During that month, Hibari and Rin gotten to know each other better, and by the end of the month they were best friends. And Kyoya still didn't visit his friend's house, though Rin invited him many times.

"No, I won't come to your house, omnivore," Hibari shook his head, refusing. "You know I don't do crowds."

Rin's smile fell. He knew Kyoya disliked noise and crowds but he really wanted Hibari to meets his family; besides he promised dad to introduce his friend to him, Yukio and others.

Question is, how to convince Kyoya?

A smile returned to his face as a six year old got an idea. He knew that his friend liked small animals and anything fluffy. He also knew his best friend had a soft spot for him and knew he couldn't resist puppy's eyes. (Repeatedly tested and proven during the first month of their friendship.)

With that thought, Rin looked at his friend, making puppy's eyes and pouting.

"Please, Kyoya. I promised dad I introduce you to him. And I really want you meet my family. I'll do anything you ask, just come to meet my family. Pleeease?"

As he looked into Rin's blue eyes, Hibari mentally scolded himself for having a soft spot for his friend's puppy eyes. He's a predator; he shouldn't be weak to Rin's puppy's eyes. But no matter how much he tried, Hibari couldn't resist these eyes and in the end, did something he refused to do, before Rin used puppy's eyes

Sly little omnivore. Knows that if he uses this look, Kyoya couldn't resist and did something he refused to do moments before.

Hibari sighed heavily. And why did he become friends with Okumura Rin?

"Okay, Okumura, I'll come to your house,"as he said that Rin lit up, as if he were a Christmas tree and gave a cheerful cry. Kyoya rolled his eyes. Sometimes his best friend behaved like a child and an herbivore. It was annoying, but he was started getting used to it. "But in return you will do everything I ask."

"Of course, Kyoya!" Rin promised, smiling broadly, and almost jumping for joy.

His best friend agreed to come to visit him!

Hibari's eyebrow twitched when he saw Rin's big smile.

"Stop smiling, Okumura. It's annoying."

The brunette just giggled, and Hibari rolled his eyes with a sigh.

* * *

The next day, Kyoya stood in front of the temple, holding a piece of paper with the address Rin had given him, comparing the address of the temple and what was written on the paper.

Yes that's right. This is Okumura's house.

Putting the piece of paper in the pocket of his pants, the boy reached for the bell (good thing, it wasn't high), called and waited for the door to be opened.

He was not nervous. Not a bit. He is a growing predator, and they are not nervous about such things.

It was not true. Actually, Hibari was nervous. It was the first time he came to visit someone.

After a couple of minutes, when Hibari was tired of waiting and was about to leave, the door opened.

Rin grinned at the sight of his friend.

"Kyoya! You came!"

"What took you so long, Okumura? I already wanted to leave."

Rin rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Come in, " the brunette let the other in.

Hibari entered and Rin led him to the main hall. There was a man with gray hair, wearing glasses and a priest's robe. Noticing them, he turned and smiled.

"Rin! And this must be your friend, about whom I have heard so much?" the man asked, approaching them. He crouched in front of the boys and held out his hand to Hibari for a handshake. "Hi. My name is Fujimoto Shiro, I'm Rin and Yukio's father. Thank you for looking after my fighter."

"Nice to meet you, Fujimoto-san; my name is Hibari Kyoya," the seven year-old shook the man's offered hand, greeting him politely and ignoring Rin's grumbling about ' he is no fighter, they start it first'."It is no problem really. He got in less fights than usual since we met."

"I noticed," Shiro chuckled, standing up. "Come meet the rest of our family, Hibari-kun. They're excited to meet you."

The boys nodded and followed Shiro to meet the rest of the family.

Kyoya met the other priests and Rin's twin brother, Yukio (he was herbivore in Hibari's opinion). They have been nice, didn't crown around him too much, and for once he enjoyed the other people's company beside Rin's.

Two hours later Hibari had to go home.

"Thanks for coming," Rin thanked his friend after his family said goodbye to Kyoya and asked to visit them again soon and his coeval was getting ready to leave.

"You're welcome," Hibari said, wearing on his shoes and grabbing the doorknob ready to leave. "I did as you asked. Now is your turn to do anything I ask."

"Yeah, I remember," Rin said, nodding. "Speaking of which, what will you ask me to do?" Rin hoped it wouldn't be something embarrassing.

"You'll see," Hibari smirked and left, leaving his friend to guess what he would ask him to do when they'll meet tomorrow.


	2. Hibari’s uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin’s meets his friend’s uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was busy with the other fics. Hope you like it.
> 
> And about Fon's surname. According to the Google translator it means Dragon in Chinese.

On next day after Hibari’s visit to monastery, the boys met at the usual place of their meetings – the park.

 

“So, what do you want me to do?” Rin asked, remembering he promised Kyoya to do anything he asked, if Hibari met his family; now it was Rin’s turn to hold his promises.

 

“I thought, since you invited me to your house to meet your family, I should do the same,” his best friend replied. “Would you like to go to my house?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Rin said.

 

“Then, let’s go, “Kyoya said and made a gesture to follow him, which Rin did.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, I’ll meet your parents?” the older Okumura twin asked his friend few minutes as he followed after Kyoya to his house.

 

The older boy shook his head. “No. They are working abroad at the moment, so you will   just meet my uncle.”

 

“I see.”

 

For a few minutes, they walked in silence. Then, Hibari broke it:

 

“We are here,” he said, pointing to the house, - a big mansion in traditional Japanese style.

 

“Wow,” Rin whispered in awe bright-eyed. “This is your house?”

 

  
“Yeah,” Kyoya nodded, opening the gates and the boys passed the yard, entering the house.

 

They dropped their shoes, and Hibari said, probably to his uncle:

 

“Tadaima.”

 

“Okaeri, Kyoya,” came a reply, and a baby, a male, with black braided hair, brown eyes, with red pacifier around his neck, wearing Chinese clothing, came into the corridor. His eyes fell on Rin and he smiled. “I see you brought a friend over,” he said.

 

“Yeah, “Hibari said.”Sorry I didn’t warn you.”

 

“It’s alright, “the infant said and then, looked at Rin. “It’s nice finally to meet Kyoya’s friend about whom I heard so much, “the baby bowed in greeting. “My name is  Long Fon; I’m Kyoya’s maternal uncle. Welcome.”

 

“N-nice to meet you too, Long-san, my name is Okumura Rin,” Rin replied, stuttering a little from shock. This was Kyoya’s uncle?! This had to be a joke! And since then, babies speak like adults?

 

 Fon invited them to the kitchen to drink tea, and Kyoya had to push his friend, because the older Okumura twin was still in shock.

 

They entered the kitchen and sat at the table. Fon, with his nephew help, made tea.

 

His friend’s uncle was nice, Rin had to admit, although, he looked like a baby.

 

Time flew, and soon, Rin had to go home. Hibari was walking him to the gate, when the younger boy couldn’t be silent anymore.

 

“What was that, Kyoya?” Rin asked turning to face his best friend. “How can a _baby_ be your uncle? And why he is an infant, but speaks like adult?”

 

Kyoya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. There it is. Rin couldn’t restrain his curiosity any longer. Hibari was surprised he lasted this long.

 

“Rin,” he said, and the younger boy realized what his friend was serious if he was calling him ‘Rin’ and not ‘omnivore’ or ‘Okumura’. “I can’t explain why uncle looks like this, I promised Okaa-san and Otou-san keep it a secret. All I can say is what something happened to him and ever since he looks like a baby. Please don’t ask any more questions, I can’t tell you more.”

 

Rin sighed. He wanted to know more, but if Kyoya couldn’t tell him the whole truth, then he will accept explanation he was given, and won’t ask questions.

 

“Okay, I won’t ask questions, if you can’t tell me more.”

 

Hibari breathed the sigh of relief. Rin accepted the explanation without the fight, and Kyoya was grateful for it. He didn’t want to argue with his friend over the secret of what happened to Uncle Fon.

 

“Thank you for understanding, Rin,” the older boy said gratefully, his lips twitching into a small smile.

 

Rin smiled in return, but more widely.

 

“You are welcome, Kyo.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Friends for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys' friendship through Shiro's eyes.

When Shiro found out that Rin made a friend, he was happy. Now his son wouldn’t be lonely.

 

Such were his thoughts, until he met a boy who made friends with his son. Then his joy turned into worry.

 

Hibari Kyoya. A year older than the twins,  son of wealthy parents, nephew of Storm Arcobaleno, and a very strong fighter for his age. Shiro was worried that younger Hibari could drag Rin into the mafia world or his son could be kidnapped because he was a friend of a boy, who was related to a member of the Chinese Triads. In addition, given Kyoya’s personality, he could have a bad influence on Rin.

 

Yes, the True Cross Order was aware of what was happening in the mafia world and knew their most important people, but did not interfere in their affairs.  Mafia did the same.

 

And now two worlds have united in friendship of two boys. Shiro didn’t know what to think about it, so he decided to watch them.

 

After a few days of observation, the paladin realized that he worried over nothing. The boys protected each other, and with Kyoya’s experience, even if someone tried to kidnap them, the boys wouldn’t surrender without a fight.

 

And about the bad influence, the man also worried in vain. The boys counterbalanced each other. The unsociable Kyoya began to smile more often - but only in the presence of the older twin - and Rin stopped getting into fights that often.

 

And Fujimoto realized that even if he tried to separate them, nothing would come of it.

 

Because those two, friends for life and nothing can make them stop being friends.


	4. Reconciliation after an argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari and Rin reconcile after a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of the reason why the boys had a fight, so I leave the reason to you - you can imagine anything you want. Hope you will like it.

Shiro was in the kitchen when he heard the hard slam of the monastery's front door. The man looked out into the corridor and saw that Rin had returned from a walk with Kyoya and that his son looked angry and upset.

"What's wrong, Rin?" he asked.

"Kyoya is an idiot and a moron!" the older Okumura twin replied with anger in his voice, taking off his shoes. "And I'm no longer friends with him!"

"Why?" Shiro asked with surprise. Yesterday everything was fine and the boys acted like they usually did every day. "Have you argued?"

"Yes," Rin answered. "And we're not friends anymore. If these stupid rules are so important to him, then he can go with them wherever he likes, if I get in his way like he said. "

Shiro was getting confused. "Wait a minute, I don't understand. Start from the beginning. "

Rin did as asked, and told his father everything. Once he finished, paladin wanted to laugh, because the reason for boys' end of friendship was rather silly, but Shiro controlled himself; the reason was silly for him, but it was serious for his son and he didn't want to upset Rin further.

"I know you're upset, Rin, but I'm sure once you and Hibari-kun talk things out, you'll be friends again. "

"That's never going to happen," Rin said stubbornly with a huff, before going to his and Yukio's room.

"Never say never, son," Shiro said to Rin, who ignored him.

He watched his son go into the room, before returning into the kitchen.                          

* * *

Meanwhile at Hibari residence like Rin, Kyoya was having a similar conversation with his uncle.

"You'll reconcile with him," Fon said, after his nephew told him he ended his friendship with Rin. "You may be a Cloud, but even Clouds need companions sometimes. "

"I don't need anyone; I'm fine by myself," Kyoya said, leaving his uncle to go to the dojo to train with his tonfas.

Fon shook his head at his nephew and went to drink tea.

* * *

The boys lasted a week without one another. On third day of second week they started to miss each other, but neither Kyoya nor Rin wanted to go first, and sort things out, both being too stubborn for that.

However by Saturday, both boys couldn't stay mad at each other any longer, and on Saturday, Hibari told his friend to meet him at the usual place of their meetings - the park.

Rin arrived at the park first. Kyoya arrived two minutes later and stopped in front of older Okumura twin. Both were silent, unsure how to start.

The younger boy broke the silence first.

"Kyo, "Rin spoke softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean words I said. You're not idiot and moron. I am. "

"I'm sorry too," Hibari apologized, his tone and words sincere. "I didn't mean words I said as well; you are not getting in my way."

"So, "Rin said hesitantly, a smile slowly blooming on his face, "friends again?"

"Friends again," the older boy nodded with a small smile on his face.

Their family members were right. They reconciled. They just had to talk it out.


	5. Hibari vs Shiratori Reiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a Hibari bites Rin’s bullies to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope'll you like the chapter.
> 
> A small time skip. Twins are 13, Hibari, 14.
> 
> And this is the last oneshot before canon of Blue Exorcist begins.

Rin and Yukio were hanging out on the playground, after dropping off the things father asked to buy at the monastery, when three guys approached them. Rin immediately shielded his brother.   

 

“What do you want, Shiratori?” the oldest of the twins asked rudely. Standing in front of him Reiji Shiratori – son of wealthy parents, who thought everything was allowed to him, and his main bully – and his lackeys. He hadn’t seen them in a while.  

 

“And where is your friend Hibari?” the white-haired teen asked a question of his own.”Finally realized what monster and freak you are, and ran off?”

 

“None of business,” Rin snapped, hands clenched into fists. “I repeat, what do you want from me?”

 

“Last time you escaped punishment, this time it won’t work,” Reiji replied, together with lackeys advancing on Rin.

 

Understanding what will happen now, Rin looked at his brother, and ordered:

 

“Run home,” he said. Those three could beat Yukio as well just because he was the sibling of a freak and he didn’t want that to happen.

 

“But...” the brown-haired boy tried to protest, not wanting to leave his brother alone.

 

“Run!” the oldest of the twins raised his voice. A fight was about to begin, and he didn’t want Yukio to see it.

 

Yukio flinched from Rin’s tone, but nodded, and ran, while Rin focused on the bullies who finally attacked, and the fight began.

* * *

 

Although his brother told him to run home, Yukio ran the other way. He ran to the house of the Hibari family. Brown-haired boy was afraid of his older brother's best friend, but he was the only person who could help Rin now.

 

Reaching the house, Yukio began to knock at the gate. After a couple of minutes they opened, and extremely displeased Kyoya came out.

 

“What do you want, herbivore?” Hibari asked.

 

At any other time, Yukio would have shaken from this tone and ran away, but not today.

 

“N-nii-san is in trouble!” Yukio replied, voice shaking. “Please help, Hibari-san!”

 

Kyoya’s silver eyes flashed dangerously. Someone dared to attack his best friend. He will bite them to death.

 

“Where?” Hibari asked.

 

“Follow me,” Yukio said, and the teenagers quickly went to Rin’s rescue.

 

* * *

 

At the same time, Rin layed on the ground with his eyes closed, curled up in a ball, trying to protect his stomach, and having no strength to stand up. The oldest of the twins fought well hand to hand, but even his strength didn’t help against three people who, unfortunately, fought unfairly.

 

Shiratori and his lackeys wanted to deliver a few more hits, but before they could do it, steps were heard, and Kyoya’s threatening voice as well:

 

“Stay away from him, miserable parodies of carnivores.”

 

Rin heard the trio curse, heard Hibari pull out his tonfas, – a gift from Fon-san brought from Okinawa, – heard his friend utter his catchphrase: ‘For attacking my best friend, I will bite you to death’, before Hibari started kick trio’s asses.

 

A few minutes later, Kyoya finished, and the hooligans hurried away, before, in their opinion, Hibari changed his mind, and actually didn’t beat them to death.

 

Hibari huffed, watching the three leave, and turned his attention to Rin, whom Yukio helped to stand up.

 

“How are you, Rin?” he asked.

 

“I will live,” Rin replied, smiling crookedly in pain. “Thank you for saving me.”

 

“Thank your brother. He brought me here.”

 

“Then, thank you, you both.”

 

Yukio and Kyoya smiled, though the latter hid it.

 

“Come on, we must treat your wounds,” the brown-haired boy said, and the teenagers went to the monastery.


	6. The truth about Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya learns the truth about his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised in last part, the canon of BE begins in this oneshot, but this is still pre-canon for Hibari, though he is his canon age. Hope you will like it.

The sun had already risen, and Rin was still on knees before his dad’s body, clutching Kurikara, crying.

This was his fault. If he hadn’t argued with father, Satan wouldn’t have possessed him and father would be alive now.

People were right. He's a monster. Demon. Now there's no point in denying it, since he knows the truth.

He had to tell Kyoya everything. Hiding the truth wouldn’t work – Hibari, after so many years of friendship, knew him better than Yukio – besides if could hide the tail, now pointed ears – no. His best friend would notice the change immediately. So, better to tell the truth right away.

Rin was scared. When Hibari learns the truth about him, he wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore. And Rin will be alone again; will again be that six-year-old lonely boy who sat on swings and cried from hurt and loneliness, until Hibari approached him and offered friendship.

But he must tell Kyoya the truth. Therefore, while the other priests were distracted (because they would dissuade him from this decision.), Rin rose from his knees, left the katana, and quietly snuck  away from the temple to Kyoya’s house.

Hibari was still asleep at this time, so the older Okumura twin opened the gate himself and entered the house, closing the door.  

Rin managed to take a few steps, when his best friend came down from the second floor, dressed, tonfas in hands, drowsy and _very_ irritated.

“Why are you here so early, Okumura?” there is irritation in Kyoya’s voice, but it passed when he saw Rin’s appearance and condition:   the clothes were dirty and bloody, Rin himself was pale, and cried not so long ago, it seemed.

Hibari instantly became serious. Something happened. And it's something very serious - otherwise Okumura would not have come so early. And certainly not like this.

"What happened?"

Rin swallowed a lump in his throat, and told the events of the previous day and night, without missing a single detail. Kyoya didn’t interrupt, and by the end, was in complete shock.

Fujimoto- san was dead. (There was an unpleasant pang in the chest from these news.) He was an exorcist of the True Cross Order, with the highest rank - a paladin -, the adoptive father of twins, killed by Rin and Yukio’s real parent, Satan. And they are half-demons, and Rin inherited the power of Satan: the blue flames. Today, Rin set it free, and that's the reason for his slightly changed appearance.

Hibari's head was spinning from all this, but he believed his childhood friend. Rin had no reason to lie. And his appearance spoke for itself.

“Well, now you know the truth about me,” Rin said with a bitter smile as he finished the story. “And I understand if you do not want to know such monster- Itai!” He doesn’t finish because Hibari _not lightly_ hit the back of his head with a tonfa. “For what?!” the older Okumura exclaimed, indignant, rubbing the sore spot.

“For speaking nonsense,” Kyoya said calmly. “Fujimoto-san tried to raise you a normal person, and he succeeded. If you call yourself a monster, it will taint his memory. Monster is not you, but Satan.”

Rin felt a great relief at these words.  This meant that Kyoya accepted him for who he is.

“What do you plan to do next?”  Hibari asked, pulling Rin out of his thoughts.

“I will become an exorcist and kick Satan’s ass.”

Kyoya doubted _very_ much that the son of Satan would be allowed to go to school for the exorcists, but didn’t say anything, keeping his opinion to himself.

"I see," he said aloud this instead. "Well, if you’ll need help, just say the word.”

“Thank you, Kyoya.”

“You’re welcome.”

 


	7. Visit to the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin visits Hibari in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during first season of BE and post Kokuyo Arc of KHR. Hope you will like it.

Kyoya napped, lulled to sleep by Hibird’s chirping, when noise from the corridor, woke him up.

“He’s sleeping!” the nurse was telling someone. “If you wake him up, he’ll get angry!”

“Visiting hours aren’t over yet, and I’ll deal with him, don’t worry,” the voice replied, the one Hibari immediately recognized, and rolled his eyes. Okumura. Of course. Only Rin wasn’t of Demon of Namimori’s anger, because he was used to it, and knew how to calm him down after so many years of friendship. That, and his nerve.

The footsteps were heard, and door of the hospital room slid open. In the doorway stood Rin, who was barely restraining his anger.

 “What the hell, Hibari?” the older Okumura twin hissed instead of a greeting, entering the room, and closing the door.

“What are you talking about?”Kyoya asked coolly, raising an eyebrow, and sitting more comfortably in bed.

 “Don’t lie, you know what I’m talking about! I came to visit, and Kusakabe told me you were in the hospital. How did you end up here?” the half demon asked, sitting down on the chair that was by the bed.

Sighing, Hibari told everything from the beginning to end: from being infected with Sakura-Kura,  with being saved by Sawada Tsunayoshi.

“Will meet this pineapple head – cut him into pieces and roll in a jar,” Rin promised despite the fact that ‘pineapple head’ was already rolled up in the jar in Vendicare’s lowest levels. “And the doctor will also get his due – he infected you with the disease just because you prevented him from being a pervent.”

Kyoya agreed with his best friend completely and planned to do the same. Meets this Shamal or – which was very unlikely given that Rokudo was imprisoned in the jail for the mafia at the lowest level, but who knew with this slippery   bastard – Mukuro will bite them to death together with Rin.

For the few minutes descended silence which was interrupted by Hibird who began to sing Namimori’s school hymn.

“Of course you taught your new pet this song, “the younger boy said with a chuckle. “Oh!” Rin exclaimed, remembering something. “I brought your favorite steak,” he said, getting the container. “Hospital food is bland, and you need to gain strength. Eat.”

Taking the container and beginning to eat favorite dish, Kyoya thinks   how nice it is to let those you trust, take care of you.

Sometimes.

Of course, he won’t say this to Rin, and doesn’t need to.

Rin would understand everything without words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Should I continue?


End file.
